


Wild’s Rides

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Wild likes to travel in style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: HI! If you're after LU requests, how about the group finds out about Wild's ability to ride nearly anything. Like Seals and bears and Lynels (if only for a short while on that last one). They first discover this after Wild rocks up at the Stable they are staying at, attempting to board a Stalhorse. At this point, the stable hand is just happy it's not the Lord of The Mountain. Again.-my-insanity-is-an-artform (Tumblr)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Wild’s Rides

The Links finally reached the stable at the ungodly hour of twelve in the morning and were understandably exhausted. They paid the lodging fee and crashed in their beds until they heard arguing coming from outside about four hours later.

“Oh come on Jeffery, I already named him!”

“No, Link. We don’t board undead horses. You know our policy. ”

Wild sighed. “’ We only accept horses that are alive, not gods, and are actual horses,” Wild and the Jeffery recited together.

Wild pointed aggressively at Jeffery. “You are the reason I don’t have efficient transport.”

Jeffery blanched, “You can literally travel anywhere at the speed of light, you have that fancy-schmancy wheeled unicorn thing, and you have legs! Link, no. I’m not boarding that- that thing.”

“He’s not a thing,” Wild defended the bony creature. “His name is Dinnerbone I’ll have you know.”

“Dinner what?”

“DInnerbone! And we will not be patrons of your shoddy establishment.” Wild huffed and turned, mounting his horse before five ‘o clock struck and the horse disintegrating underneath him. Wild was left in the dirt in a sobbing heap, crying out his lost horse’s name until the early morning dawned and the Links decided it was finally worthwhile to comfort the devastated hero before they had to leave the stable.

“Firstly, what the fuck Wild? That was a dead horse. Where did you even find it,” Legend asked, flabbergasted.

With the Links awake and out of bed they realised just how appalling the situation was.

Wild just shrugged. “I tend to find acceptance in creatures that have no choice but to love me.”

.

.

.

Some say that during a blood moon DInnerbone can still be seen. Wild looks for him every night and when 5 ‘o clock strikes, the pair reunite before the cruel world swallows the stalhorse once more.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets the Dinnerbone reference, blessed be your soul.


End file.
